No Regrets
by Marymel
Summary: Follow up of sorts to "Becoming A Family." What happened after Greg and Riley said goodbye?


**I don't own CSI.**

**I got to thinking about the conversation between Greg and Riley's mother in my story, "Becoming A Family." And I wondered what might have happened between Riley and her mother after Greg said goodbye to Riley. So here's the story I came up with. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review.**

Riley Adams and her mother Susan stared at each other for several moments. Riley had given full custody of her son to the boy's father, Greg Sanders. Susan liked Greg, and was happy when he told her he'd still send pictures and keep her in Jackson's life. She felt that her daughter should have been a better parent, but knew Jackson was loved and well cared for with his father.

Riley sighed and looked away. "Go ahead. Say it, mom."

Susan sighed and looked at her daughter. "Riley, I know you love Jackson. And you did what was right for him. You put his needs ahead of your own, like a good mother." Riley still wouldn't look at her. Sighing, Susan said, "You know, Greg is a good man. And he takes great care of Jackson. And his fiancée..."

"Morgan, mom," Riley said, without looking up.

Susan glared at her daughter. "I wish you could've been a better mother, yes. But you did something right." Riley finally looked up at her mother. "You did. Jackson is a beautiful child. He's happy, smart, thoughtful, amazing. Even if you and Greg didn't work out, you cannot deny that Jackson is the best part of you."

Riley shook her head. "I wish...I wish I would've been a better mother, I do. But I just...I don't know...I never connected with my own son."

"That's not true!" Susan said. "He loves you, so you must have done something right."

Riley smiled sadly. "The best thing I ever did was give Jackson to Greg, I know that. I-I just..."

Susan walked over and wrapped her arms around her daughter as Riley cried. "He deserves so much more than I was giving him," Riley said as she cried. "When I think about how I should have been...I should have told Greg from the start about Jackson. Maybe this wouldn't hurt so much."

"Oh, honey," Susan said as she hugged her daughter. "The reason it hurts is because you love Jackson so much. You want to do the right thing for him, and you have. Jackson and Greg are family."

Riley pulled away and wiped tears from her cheeks. "Morgan wants to adopt Jackson after they get married. She and Greg and Jackson are family. I know they're happy, but it still hurts."

Susan sighed. "I know it hurts, Riley. But you did do the right thing for Jackson. That is the most selfless, loving thing you've ever done. That is what's important. _Jackson_ is what's important."

Riley nodded. "I know. And I know that, since I can't be Jackson's mother, Morgan loves him and will raise him right."

"She will," Susan agreed. "Greg loves her, and Jackson adores her." Riley nodded. "You know," Susan continued, "When I had dinner with them the other night, Greg couldn't stop smiling at his son. And Jackson talked about preschool and drawing...I could tell from the moment I saw the two of them together that they love each other very much."

Smiling sadly, Riley nodded. "I always knew Greg would be a good father. That's why I couldn't get rid of Jackson when I found out I was pregnant." Susan nodded at her daughter. "Greg is the kindest, smartest, sweetest guy I have ever known. Even when Jackson and I went to Vegas...the night I left him...they bonded so fast. They love each other so much."

"Yeah," Susan agreed. "Yeah, they do. And I wish I could say that the hurt you're feeling will go away, and maybe it will. But never doubt that you did the right thing for your son."

Riley took a deep breath and smiled. "Probably the only good thing I've ever done for him."

Susan cupped her daughter's face in her hands. "You did what was right for everyone. No one ever said it would be easy. But you did do what's right for Jackson."

Riley smiled. "I know. He's loved and safe, and that's all I've ever wanted for him."

Susan smiled and nodded. Pulling her daughter into a hug, she said, "I love you, honey. I know I haven't told you in so long, but I do love you."

"Love you too, mom."

When they pulled away, Susan said, "Maybe your father does too."

Riley laughed sadly. "The man thinks he has everything right and wants nothing to do with his grandson. I don't think he cares."

"You may be right," Susan said. "But I do love Jackson. I am so proud of him...and of you."

Riley smiled through her tears. "Thank you."

* * *

Two hours later, Riley and Susan were preparing to board their plane back to Chicago. Riley was standing, talking on her cell phone talking to her boss about how soon she was to arrive and when she would be back at work. Susan pulled out a piece of paper in her purse and dialed the number on her cell phone. After a couple of rings, Greg answered.

"Sanders."

"Hello, Greg."

"Susan, hi. I thought you were heading back."

"We're waiting on our flight at the airport now. Riley's talking to her boss. Is Jackson okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Morgan's reading to him. He loves _Chicka Chicka Boom Boom_."

Susan smiled. "He's so smart."

"Yeah, he is."

With a sigh, Susan said, "Riley said your fiancée wants to adopt Jackson."

Greg sighed. "Yeah. I-I know this sounds horrible, but she's become his mom. A-and she knows she can't replace Riley, but she cares for Jackson. She loves him and he loves her."

"And Jackson loves you both," Susan said. "It doesn't sound horrible to me. I-I know Riley could have stepped up and been a better mother. But, at least she did the right thing for Jackson. That's what's important."

"Thank you. You know, Jackson loves you, too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! The other night after dinner, he kept talking about his grandmother. How pretty she is and how she loves him and me."

Susan laughed softly. "I do. Greg...I know this might sound a little strange, but I want Morgan to adopt Jackson."

Silence was on the line for a few moments. "You-you do?"

Sighing, Susan said, "I wish Riley could've been...I don't know...different...as far as Jackson was concerned. But she's not...she never was much of a parent. But you are. You are a good father, and I know you love Jackson very much. And you would never do anything to hurt him. From what you have told me, Morgan is amazing with him. Maybe she will be the mom that Jackson deserves to have."

Greg sighed. "She will, and she is. I-I'm sorry, but..."

"No! No, don't be sorry. Just remember what I said. I want to be a part of Jackson's life. And I hope you'll let me."

"I will! Jackson loves you!"

Susan sighed. "Thank you, Greg."

Greg sighed. "What about Riley's father?"

Taking a deep breath, Susan said, "He doesn't want anything to do with him. Our marriage isn't so great, and I don't know if...I know he thinks it's his way or nothing, but I know what a beautiful child my grandson is. He's wonderful, Greg. And if Riley's dad doesn't care, that's his loss."

"I'm sorry," Greg said with honesty.

"Thank you. Don't be sorry. My beautiful grandson is safe and loved. That's all I want."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Do you...you want to talk to him?"

"No, that's all right. He's probably getting ready for bed. Just give him a hug from me and tell him I'll talk to him soon and I love him very much."

"I will. Thank you."

Susan smiled. "Goodbye, Greg."

"Goodbye."

Susan hung up and watched as her daughter came and sat down beside her. "Everything go okay with your boss?"

"Yeah," Riley said. "He said I can come back day after tomorrow. We are good."

Susan nodded. "Good."

Riley looked at her mother. "You talk to Jackson?"

Shaking her head, Susan said, "No, he was getting ready for bed. But I told Greg to give him a hug from me and take good care of him."

Riley nodded. "He will."

As they boarded the plane and left for home, Riley and Susan both felt at peace knowing Jackson was truly okay. The little boy was loved and with his father and soon-to-be mother, where he belonged.

**The End.**


End file.
